Jedi Knights and Aes Sedai visit the Shire
by Halleyster
Summary: What happens when Jedi Knights and Aes Sedai have a battle in Middle-Earth?


Jedi Knights and Aes Sedai visit the Shire

This is just a fanfiction, written just for fun and based on characters created and owned by others!

WARNING!: Crazy fanfiction follows, featuring cursing and violent deaths- do not read if you are not ready for craziness!

By Sheila Welkar

* * *

><p>It was a dazzling morning of April, good nice Spring in the beautiful Shire… that wonderful and fertile land of the Hobbits was looking radiant those days, with many Hobbit Holes all over the place.<p>

A few and delicate smoke puffs were rising to the happy blue sky…

"Damn it, Sam" said Frodo Baggins, looking quite unconcerned- "This freaking Gandalf wants me to take care of this magical ring thing, and he's saying that if I don't take it to Mordor right now in order to throw it into the fire of who knows what mountain of trash, we're all screwed!"

Frodo and his loyal friend Sam Gamyi were laying on the grass, smoking with their pipes and watching the clouds forming figures up in the sky.

"Mister Frodo" said Sam, exhaling smoke puffs- "Have you already seen the strange outsiders that have recently appeared here in The Shire?"

"Who cares about this trash?" Frodo said, throwing away the damn ring.

"Have you seen them already, Mister Frodo?"

"What? Outsiders, Sam…?"

"Yep" said Sam, stuffing more tobacco into his pipe- "They're pretty weird guys, that have arrived from the sky inside a huge flying thing… they wear very strange clothing, have loads of machines and they use these magical swords of light that can cut through anything"

"What's up with this idiot…?" Frodo asked himself.

"They can control your mind, strangle you from a great distance, some of them throw bolts of lightning and they make stuff to float around in the air!"

"Oh, yes now I remember… I think I've heard a bit about it, Sam" Frodo said, suddenly recalling the fact that he had seen a Spaceship flying over The Shire just a month ago- "And there's also other kind of outsiders, right?"

"Some witches, or something like that… all women, there's only one guy with them"

In that very moment Gandalf appeared from thin air right behind them, sitting on the grass and holding his pipe in his hand, and looking up at the sky he started thinking about the Mysteries of the Hobbits…

How irreverent could these Hobbits be sometimes!

"And these witches, what do they do?" Frodo asked, thinking that maybe Bilbo had decided to flee thanks to this freaking uproar.

"They create fireballs, and lightning too, and they make shields and swords out of air, and they also do funny stuff with air, and they just created a violent storm and a damn hurricane, and they also…"

Frodo thought that Sam had just way too much imagination, even though it wasn't the first time he had heard about those things… yes, he already had heard similar stories, several times during the past few days.

Loads of Hobbits were talking about the incredible skills of the witches and the guys from the sky, and many rumours and theories were already commonly heard all over The Shire.

"And these witches, where did they come from?" Frodo wondered, closing his eyes and enjoying the wind in his face- "The light-swords guys came from the sky, but… what about the witches?"

"What a good question! No one knows, Mister Frodo! Kind of a Mystery, really… looks like they just appeared, and that's it"

"Both the guys and the witches seem to be so damn powerful… right, Sam?"

"Right indeed…" Sam said, scratching his hairy Hobbit head- "Who would win if they had a fight?"

"How very interesting!" Frodo whispered to himself… and then, in that very instant, his restless Hobbit mind generated a very spooky idea.

"Don't you dare provoke a fight, you Hobbits sons of a bitch!" Gandalf roared, and the very scared Frodo and Sam jumped to their feet.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled, all covered in tobacco- "Hey, about the magical ring thingy… well, you can take it to Mordor yourself, because I don't give a shit about it and I don't wanna get killed by orcs just thanks to your stupid ring of crap, you son of a bitch!"

"Right! I knew, I knew, one is not supposed to give such a thing to a bastard Hobbit" said Gandalf very sadly… he stood up, looked for the ring, found it and walked away looking very hurt and crestfallen.

Frodo was cleaning the tobacco from his clothing, Sam was stupidly scratching his head, they both picked up their pipes from the grass and walked away in a very unconcerned Hobbit style.

"Hey Sam, what if…"

* * *

><p>Frodo and Sam talked about the outsiders for quite a long time that night, getting wasted in the worst night club of Hobbiton…<p>

They had come up with something terrible, a cruel and awful idea, and considering the big fuss that there was in the Shire about the visiting outsiders, they started their nice little plan the very next morning.

Following their sick Hobbit impulses, they went together to the big camping sites that both kinds of outsiders had installed in The Shire… they met them all, and were very well treated by the funny-looking and mysterious outsiders.

Certainly, the outsiders had no idea about what these evil Hobbits were planning -they just wanted to take some nice vacations!- and they thought that the Hobbits were just happy, nice and lovely creatures.

Yes, happy, nice and lovely creatures… oh yeah, sure the Hobbits were that!

Later that very day, Frodo and Sam went all over the Shire and started spreading rumours around, exalting everyone everywhere…

"Who would win if the guys from the sky fighted the weird witches?" Frodo was bellowing all over Hobbiton, and the afternoon's sky was gloomy and red like blood- "Come on Hobbits, be brave and start making bets, you can win loads of money!"

So, the entire Shire was betting all that night, risking property titles of Hobbit Holes and gargantuan amounts of the very best tobaccos… and now, only one thing was left to do.

Merry and Pippin, wicked partners in crime, visited the campsites of the outsiders at daybreak, and what they told them was…

* * *

><p>It was a very grey and cold evening, perhaps the most cloudy and depressing evening that the Shire had ever seen.<p>

Thousands of Hobbits, maybe the entire Hobbiton population, were sitting on those huge wooden stands that were about a hundred feet high, and all of them were holding little blue flags in their hands and also some funny and colourful hats.

"These bastard Hobbits…" Gandalf was whispering for himself, standing beside the stands and looking as if he was just about to throw up- "I cannot believe this!"

The Hobbits were also holding little drums, and while they played these drums they were also clapping with certain funny rhythm that was very similar to this:

"We will, we will ROCK YOU!" clapping, drums- "We will, we will ROCK YOU!" the Hobbits were singing, for the sooner the battle began, the better for those sick Hobbits.

"Sons of a bitch!" Gandalf thought, quite worried about what was just about to take place- "I shall better get the heck out of here!" and then he disappeared in a flash of light.

The drums and the clapping continued shattering the air…

"We will, we will ROCK YOU!" clapping and drums- "We will, we will ROCK YOU!"

The scene was ready for a glorious and fierce battle, and there, under the grey and gloomy sky of that awful day, two enormous armies were preparing to kill each other:

On one side there were at least three thousand of those weird witches, all of whom were wearing beautiful medieval dresses, and each one of them was clearly displaying signs of a very nasty mood.

A similar amount of guys from the sky were standing at the other side of the battlefield, half a mile or so away from the witches- They were wearing elegant robes in brown and white, they all looked so mysterious and cool and just like it happened with the witches, it was very clear that they were not happy, not happy at all!

"So, these are the useless bastards who dared to say that we were ugly bitches" said Moiraine Damodred, shaking with fury and leading her army- "Well, let's see what can they do against the One Power! It was so nice from the midgets to tell us"

Rand, right beside her, had his sword in his hand and, smirking and looking very confident, was staring furious at the huge Jedi Army… and Nynaeve was there too, with a nice dreamy look in her eyes.

"So, these are the ugly bitches who dared to say that we were useless bastards" said Jedi Master Yoda, shaking with fury and leading his army- "Well, let's see what can they do against The Force! It was so nice from the midgets to tell us"

Anakin Skywalker, who was glaring at the dreadful Aes Sedai Army, tried to fight down his laughter when he heard what Yoda said… as Yoda was a freaking midget too, very short indeed even though he was riding that same strange creature that he had been riding in battles of the Clone Wars a few weeks ago.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu were there too, leading the Jedi Army beside Anakin and Yoda, and the four of them looked confident and happy.

"Come on, let the battle begin!" Frodo yelled from the Hobbit wooden stands- "We want some blood, you weird witches and guys from the sky!"

"This is going to be great!" Sam thought for himself, very excited- "Come on my witches, all my bets are on you!"

The Jedi Knights were so calm, as well as the Aes Sedai… both armies were concentrating as much as they could, and then it finally started...

* * *

><p>In just an instant these huge fireballs came out of nowhere, and they flew with incredible speed across the battlefield in their way to the Jedi!<p>

Many Jedi Knights gasped, and when the fireballs hit many of them got fire and, running around in panic, quickly died yelling in terror and pain… but then the Force caused the fire to retreat and rise very high floating in midair, and then the fireballs were on their way back to their creators.

Moiraine and Nynaeve watched with surprise how their own fireballs had been sent against them, how the fireballs were being directed by that mysterious Force… and then, the air above the Aes Sedai Army turned into a liquid and then into a solid, creating a powerful protective dome.

It easily protected them from the impact of the fireballs…

"Insolent sons of a bitch!" said Nynaeve as a reproach- "Kill these bastards!"

The Aes Sedai sent more fireballs immediately, but this time the Jedi Knights were better prepared and used the Force with their hands sending back the attack with absurd ease- the fireballs crashed against the protective dome, but this time some Aes Sedai were touched by the flames and had to run like crazy looking like human torches, howling in awful agony and death…

But then, the Jedi Knights felt that something weird happened to the air around them, which suddenly turned into a jelly-like thing that was trying to squeeze and asphyxiate them!

"These ugly bitches!" Anakin bellowed, and he used the Force to break the jelly-air and send it away- "Alright now… they shall DIE!"

The Jedi Knights raised their arms, and instantly loads of Aes Sedai yelled and were thrown away, flying like dolls through the air… they were very surprised, and many others were being strangled or died when the Force crushed their bones or their internal organs to a pulp.

But they answered soon, and a terrible burst of lightning hit the Jedi Knights and killed many of them… most Jedi had managed to stop the lightning with the Force, but the unlucky few died before the now horrified eyes of the Hobbits.

The Jedi Knights kept using the Force to attack with sheer destructive force -some Aes Sedai were just blown up- and they also attacked with their own style of lightning... the Aes Sedai counterattacked with fireballs, but many balls were deflected by the Force and hit the wooden stands of the Hobbits, killing loads of them- the survivors ran away in terrified retreat, aware of the danger that they had caused for the Shire.

The exchange of lightning and fireballs continued for long, while the runaway Hobbits were yelling like crazy, many of them in fire, and then…

* * *

><p>A most horrible storm was quickly appearing from nothing, right above the battle!<p>

The awful cloud of darkness, looking big enough to cover the entire sky, roared violently and stormed the Jedi Knights with impressive bolts of lightning… and rain too, so they were soaked, but before it could kill all of them Yoda concentrated and used the Force to disrupt the Aes Sedai-created storm, vanishing it in mere seconds.

In the surrounding fields many giant rocks were rising to the sky, taken out of the ground, Yoda was very concentrated… many Jedi Knights laughed, thinking they had a sure victory, and the terrified Hobbits could not believe what they were watching with their very own Hobbit eyes.

"Look what he's doing, that green midget son of a bitch!" yelled Moiraine- "Now they shall see…!"

Yoda tossed one of the giant rocks against the Aes Sedai army and crushed hundreds of them like worms, but then Moiraine instantly created a huge pit of fire beneath the Jedi Army… they yelled in terror and fell to the bottom, and hundreds were burned to death.

The Aes Sedai were laughing now, listening to the screams, and they thought they had a sure victory but then…

* * *

><p>Thousands of Jedi Knights came unscathed flying out of the pit, levitating and flying thanks to the Force, and all of them, at the very same time, drew out their LIGHTSABERS!<p>

The dazzling beams appeared at exactly the same time, the Jedi were smirking while flying, their deadly weapons showing a collection of all colours… they landed, and Yoda pointed his Lightsaber at the gaping Aes Sedai…

Thousands of Jedi Knights yelled with fury and attacked like a damn cavalry charge, wielding their Lightsabers on their way to the final confrontation!

"What the heck are those freaking things?" said Moiraine… in her medieval world they had never seen a Lightsaber.

The murderous Jedi were drawing closer and closer…

"Do something now, you Dragon Reborn!" roared Moiraine at a gaping, silly-looking Rand.

"Come on, use Balefire, Rand!" said Nynaeve- "Can't you see these useless bastards charging at us with those, those… that shit, whatever those are?"

"We'll use it too, Nynaeve! But let Rand try it first, and we shall see what happens"

Rand concentrated, thinking that he could wipe out the Jedi army in one single hit… and directed his attack against the green midget son of a bitch -Yoda- who was bravely leading the terrible charge of his army.

A beam of something that looked like white and extremely dazzling liquid fire was shot directly at the Jedi Master and Leader…

Yoda roared with fury and pride, and using his Lightsaber as a damn baseball bat he hit the Balefire beam and instantly sent it back straight at Rand…!

"DAMN IT!" was the last thing Rand ever thought… or he never thought that, because he never shot the Balefire and Yoda never sent it back, so Rand has no reason to be dead, which means this has no meaning at all and paradoxes do not work in Middle-earth!

"Oh my god, they killed Rand!" said Moiraine, horrified.

"You bastards…!" screamed Nynaeve.

Thousands of Aes Sedai attacked again with fireballs, but the Jedi Knights sent them all back with their Lightsabers… loads of Aes Sedai were hit, and then they tried to stop them with a wall of solid air.

Something happened to them in that moment…

The Aes Sedai of Tar Valon were suddenly feeling like they had been drinking too much wine… Moiraine was badly surprised when she realized that this strange Force thing was messing up her mind, making her think that she was unable to channel the One Power.

They all were so confused, big nasty headache… the One Power counterattacked the Force, so the Aes Sedai were not controlled or forced to kill themselves, but they were really thinking that they had lost their ability to channel!

The Jedi were quickly drawing closer, wielding Lightsabers like wild lunatics thirsty of blood.

Then the Aes Sedai were lucky enough to escape the mind trick a bit, and the first and only thing they could do was to make swords out of thin air!

The shiny and deadly swords appeared in the hands of them all, just in time and ready for the terrible battle… now, without One Power and without Warders and only with swords, they would have to face the Jedi Knights in crude physical fight: It was to Kill or to Die.

Moiraine, furious and proud, pointed her sword at the Jedi… and the entire Aes Sedai Army yelled with courage and charged at once.

* * *

><p>The clash of the armies was quick and ferocious, with Jedi Knights and Aes Sedai flying through the air… yells, horrible swear words, howls of pain, flashes of light from Lightsabers and Swords, blood everywhere and cut off body parts flying around too…<p>

The Swords made from Air with One Power were dreadful, able to face Lightsabers and mutilate Jedi with great ease, but the infamous Lightsabers were already tainting the air of the beautiful Shire with an awful smell of burned flesh and bones.

Severed heads flying around, awfully pierced bodies and heart-breaking howls of agony, unbelievable splattering of blood, a few fireballs and lightning, the Force doing its squeeze attack, unstoppable fire and ghastly death among shadows and smoke…

Obi-Wan Kenobi was running madly through the battle, yelling nonstop and wielding his Lightsaber like someone who just escaped from an insane asylum… one Aes Sedai was severed in half, another was cut in a vertical fashion and split in two, one more was decapitated and another had a Lightsaber stuck up her ass.

Yoda was performing similar actions, riding his creature around and delivering Lightsaber blows at any Aes Sedai within his range… he was also using the Force to squeeze his enemies or send them flying away, but the dreadful Aes Sedai were no easy prey!

Moiraine was killing any Jedi brave enough to stand in her path, running through the fire and darkness… she pierced one in the chest -blade emerging out of the Jedi's back and big jet of blood coming out- then she decapitated another with a powerful blow and next she got one more Jedi from behind…

She grabbed his head with her left hand and sliced his throat with the sword, screaming in victory- the dead Jedi fell to the ground, Moiraine was all covered in blood… and when one more unlucky Jedi tried to stop her, Lightsaber in hand and ready to kill, she raised her sword high above her head with both hands: and then, screaming in cold fury, she delivered a massive hit on the poor Jedi's head.

The head was cleanly split open in half and then exploded like a bomb had been detonated inside.

Occasionally Moiraine was able to create some fireballs and burned a few Jedi to death, and she was also throwing lightning… slowly she was getting rid of the nasty mind trick, and then she saw, impressed, how Yoda and his creature were drawing closer charging through the shadows and the black, acrid smoke.

Yoda looked tired and he was coughing, but he was still wielding his Lightsaber and decapitating any Aes Sedai brave enough to stand in his way… he looked around and saw the blood-covered Moiraine, standing alone in the middle of the battlefield.

"YOU...!" he yelled, rising his Lightsaber and charging at her!

"BASTARD!" screamed Moiraine, preparing her sword- "COME FOR ME!"

Yoda was yelling like some wild and savage creature, charging at his prey blinded by madness and fury, and Moiraine made a stand just waiting for him, waiting for the moment to attack… and a millisecond before Yoda delivered the fatal blow, Moiraine suddenly crouched and cut off the creature's legs.

Yoda did not yell or cry when he hit the ground, but he did whimper while slowly getting up… this means he wasn't quick enough for Moiraine, and when Yoda turned around to see what was happening it was already too late.

Moiraine raised her sword above her head again and delivered a massive hit on Yoda, blowing up his green head- blood and brains flying through the air, Yoda's pointy ears landing many yards away.

"Oh my god, they killed Yoda!" said Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had watched it from a distance.

"You bastards…!" yelled Mace Windu.

Moiraine was ecstatic with her victory, a headless and blood-covered Yoda laying dead at her feet, but then a voice howled somewhere nearby amid the shadows...

"Come here, you bitch witch!"

Anakin Skywalker came out of the fire, and with his dazzling blue Lightsaber he cut off Moiraine's left leg… she wanted to scream, but then her belly was instantly blown up from inside by the Force -intestines flying away- and Anakin finished by decapitating her with an impressive Lightsaber blow.

"No!" screamed Nynaeve, who was busy nearby slaying her own bunch of Jedi- "You, you... YOU!"

Anakin's phone ringed suddenly while he was still celebrating his victory, and looking quite unconcerned he answered the call:

"Padme, you call in a very bad moment!" he said, surprised- "No, I cannot talk now, we found these witches and I am in the middle of a battle! What? I'll call you later, right?"

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Nynaeve, so furious that she was just about to go nuts!

And she threw her sword with incredible skill, which hit Anakin hard in the chest piercing him in a rather crude and terrible way- Anakin howled in pain when the blade, all covered in blood, emerged out of his back throwing away the heart and parts of the shattered spine.

Obviously Anakin fell dead, but just when Nynaeve was screaming in victory Obi-Wan appeared coming out of a cloud of dark smoke… he delivered a Lightsaber blow at Nynaeve, but she blocked it with a sword that had just come out of nowhere and she even managed to block three more attacks!

They fought for twenty seconds, until Obi-Wan was too fast… the searing Lightsaber hit Nynaeve hard in the waist and cut her in half, killing her instantly.

"Anakin, I need to talk NOW!" Padme's voice said, coming out of a phone that had landed on the ground just before Moiraine's head- "What the heck is happening there? Who is that woman who called you that? I knew, I knew you had another woman! Anakin, I'M PREGNANT! ANSWER ME! ANAKIN! Anakin…? YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Meanwhile, in other part of the battlefield Mace Windu and his purple Lightsaber were having serious difficulties against seven Aes Sedai, until one of them got him from behind and sent his head flying away… a jet of bright red blood rising several feet into the air.

Awful, ghastly battle… the Aes Sedai were very affected by the Jedi mental trick, but it was pretty hard for the Jedi Knights to keep them in that state and they were weakening quickly… the great battle continued, the atrocious bath of blood, many Jedi were running around in fire and it seemed that the thing would not stop as long as someone was alive…

"WAIT!" screamed a little Hobbit, in the middle of the battle- "STOP THIS CARNAGE! WHAT WE TOLD YOU WAS FALSE, WE LIED!"

Many combatants stared at Frodo Baggins with surprise, so the battle was stopped for a brief instant: What had this dirty Hobbit just said? Sam, Merry and Pippin were standing there too, beside Frodo, and the four of them were trembling with fear and looking so pale, terrified indeed!

"WE JUST WANTED TO SEE WHO WAS STRONGER!" screamed Sam.

"WE EVEN HAD BETS ABOUT IT!" yelled Merry.

"YOU HOBBIT SON OF A BITCH!" roared Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he threw his Lightsaber at them!

The searing weapon pierced Frodo's chest, who howled like a wounded dog to the sky so horribly that never in the Shire had they heard something like that… and he fell dead with the Lightsaber still stuck, Sam, Merry and Pippin shaking in fear and finally realizing what they had caused.

A headless Moiraine managed to get up on one leg, hopped to draw closer to the Hobbits and sent violent fireballs against Sam, Merry and Pippin!

"YOU BASTARD HOBBITS!" yelled her head, lost somewhere in a sea of blood and mutilated corpses.

The poor little Hobbits were in fire, yelling in agony and running around, until Obi-Wan Kenobi got back his Lightsaber and decapitated the three of them with one single blow.

The battle continued...

* * *

><p>The entire Shire was incinerated and wiped out in the worst fire disaster that Middle Earth ever witnessed, not a single Hobbit managed to escape, Gandalf didn't give a shit about it and the infamous battle left a horrible field of ashes and blood, pieces of Jedi Knights everywhere and pieces of Aes Sedai everywhere…<p>

Certain mysterious riders sent by Sauron visited the place the very next day, looking for certain little thing… and they were quite surprised by the gross and awful scene that extended before them, all over that thing that used to be called the Shire.

They travelled back to Mordor, and described the event to their Master with two quick and easy words: Total Devastation.

No one survived the battle… or maybe someone did?

* * *

><p>The deep and freezing darkness, the silence and the solitude… those horrible mines were so deep underground and so incredibly complex that Moiraine, who had gotten lost there three weeks ago, was still trying to find a way to finally get out!<p>

The little ball of white light that she was holding in her hand was barely enough to let her see her own foot, and her new wooden left leg -a stick she had picked up during her travel- was making a very spooky noise down there in dark Moria…

"That stupid old man" She muttered to herself in the dark- "He knew, he knew and he did nothing to stop it! You'll pay for this… Oh, as soon as I reach the other side HE WILL PAY! Wait for Me, Gandalf!"

Moiraine was limping through the darkness -she wasn't very used to the new wooden leg- and then she suddenly stopped… yes, she thought, she had heard it again… there was something behind her, something that was hiding in the shadows.

It sounded like steps, like a pair of little feet that were carefully following her all the way through the mines… now Moiraine was standing still and carefully listening, but she heard no more.

She continued her way…

"My Precious…" Said a creepy voice behind her- "My precious!"

"This silly thing" said Moiraine, looking at the ring she had found amid the ashes of the battlefield the night that she had spent looking for her lost leg- "Who needs this piece of trash?"

Moiraine tossed the One Ring into the first deep dark hole that she saw, and she kept limping through the shadows of Moria… and then, her head suddenly fell to the ground!

"DAMN IT!" She yelled- "NOT AGAIN…!"

It was the seventh time it had fallen just like that -Moiraine wasn't great shakes at sewing- and she picked up her head and took out the needle and the yarn to start all over again… she just hoped, quite sadly indeed, that the work she had managed to do in her belly was going to survive a few hours more.

Her One Power healing powers were barely enough to keep her alive, and she knew that her total recovery after what Anakin had done to her was going to take many weeks… Moiraine really hated this, especially after that gloomy morning -six weeks ago- when she managed at last to put her intestines back into their place.

She went into a cave, and never heard those footsteps again…

* * *

><p>The white, searing light that Gandalf had cast around him had serious trouble to deflect yet another Balefire beam, which went and hit a nearby giant three reducing it to nothing… it was such a cold night in Lothlorien, and the so-called Gandalf the Grey was leading a huge army of elves!<p>

Eighty thousand, maybe a hundred thousand of them were standing still behind the great wizard, waiting for any order from their elvish commanders to charge… Elrond and Galadriel were beside Gandalf, and Moiraine, a hundred yards away, was throwing at them everything she could.

"STOP IT, YOU!" Gandalf shrieked- "AND GIVE ME BACK THE DAMN RING THAT I LOST!"

"You knew, you knew those awful midgets were playing with us!" Moiraine cried out, shaking with fury- "You knew and you did nothing to stop the tragedy! Six thousand dead, Gandalf! SIX THOUSAND…!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FREAKING SHIT!"

Moiraine screamed with fury like a beast and started channeling so much One Power that she could hardly believe she had so much power… she had never concentrated like this before, but Moiraine knew that something really big was needed to deal with this idiot.

A giant bolt of lightning appeared from nothing in the space, high up in the sky… it fell faster than light, sliced the moon, burned a hole in the atmosphere and then hit Gandalf straight in the head!

The wizard yelled in pain, his shields unable to cope with such a thing… this was enough energy to incinerate Middle-Earth, and yet Gandalf was managing to absorb it- However, he was getting very purple and smoke was coming out of his ears.

"YOU… WITCH!" Gandalf screamed, glaring at Moiraine… then he exploded violently in a ball of fire and a cloud of smoke and ashes, his wooden stick flying many miles and falling in flames to the ground.

Sixty-feet wide crater right were he was standing, Gandalf was no more…

"Oh my God, she killed Gandalf!" yelled Galadriel.

"You bastard…!" said Elrond, horrified, and he finally gave the order to his army: The elves prepared their weapons and charged.

* * *

><p>The Armies of Lothlorien did not survive their encounter with Moiraine, and she quickly took control of the place… a few days later the dwarves sent many armies, but everything was useless and futile.<p>

Volcanoes appeared suddenly all over Mordor, and they all exploded and blew everything up before the Orc armies could even leave their bases… Sauron ran for it, the little forces sent by Rohan and Gondor were annihilated by storms of fire and so, slowly but firmly, Moiraine took over Middle-Earth.

She ruled them with iron fist and was known as a great but dreadful Queen, beautiful but feared, delicate but cruel… and had a great palace of ice, and lived very happily…

Until one day Gandalf returned as Gandalf the White, he learned how to use the Force and channel the One Power _at the same time_ and blasted her out of reality with a Gandalfire attack.

**_THE END_**


End file.
